Guard's Journal
by Dawley
Summary: Followup to Researcher's Journal. Follows the perspective of a security guard as as mysterious accident occurs in a research facility. Please Read&Review!


**A.N.: **Hello, everybody! This is a follow-up to Researcher's Journal, which I put up a few days ago. It happens in the same lab and hopefully you'll get a clearer picture of what happened at the facility. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Resident Evil is the property of Capcom.

x-x-x

**Guard's Journal**

June 10th, 2006

I took over today from Don Brasco. He's been working the night shift for the past few weeks, and he looks even more tired each time I see him. I tried to joke around with him but he didn't seem to be in the mood to laugh, all he did was stare at me. Geez, is he moping or something? I know he got rejected by Elliot the other day, but he seemed fine about it then. Oh well.

June 11th, 2006

I had to work in the parking booth today. The booth sits just beside the main entrance, about a hundred metres from the facility and manor house. I don't even know why they have the thing installed. Only Mr. Campbell and around three of the workers actually drive here each day. It was actually quite serene, though; most of the compound is surrounded by trees and a few large hills. Maybe I should take a hike around here one day and see it up close.

June 13th, 2006

I didn't sleep easily last night. My bedroom is a single-room place on the ground floor, right near the lab elevators. As I was trying to get to sleep, I heard someone step out of the elevators, and then they started talking. For _three hours_. Most of it was muffled, but I heard them talking about the employees for most of the time. Something about their payroll. I swear, if it happens again I'm going to be pissed.

I was barely able to keep my eyes open and nearly fell asleep in front of Campbell. He seems more wound-up than usual, and I haven't seen anything of McMurdo. That scientist, Peters or Pedro, said that the guy was boozing it up in his room. Doesn't he know that no alcohol is allowed on the premises?

June 14th, 2006

Brasco woke me up early this morning. Scared me as well, but I'm more angry that he didn't let me sleep. He mentioned something about the underground labs suffering a chemical leak, and that they've been sealed off. That's not so good, even I know that. So we need to guard the elevator hall and make sure it stays shut so that the chemicals don't spread. A few of the researchers tried to go down there but we stopped them. Campbell personally visited us today and gave us direct orders. No-one gets in or out of there.

June 15th, 2006

Today I ended up going back to the parking booth. It was pretty slow and the sky was cloudy. Looks like it's going to rain. Anyway, towards the end of my shift Mr. Speyer showed up. I haven't seen him in months! He seemed alright and said he was here to talk to Campbell about the lab accident. Well, he's back, so it looks like things won't be as dull around here from now on.

June 17th, 2006

Some of the guards were sent down to the labs today to check the chemicals. I know that Campbell is a tightass, but at least he seems concerned with everybody's safety. He made sure that the guards were wearing those bulky HAZMAT suits before sending them down. I know that the chemical leak was serious, but why are they equipping the guards with M-16's all of a sudden? This is giving me a bad vibe. Mr. Speyer left today in a bad mood, but didn't take it out on me. I guess that I'm just used to Campbell's PMS outbursts.

June 18th, 2006

I can't believe it... I still can't. I was patrolling outside the main entrance to the facility when me and Diego heard gunshots coming from inside. We rushed in and saw something coming out of the elevators to the labs, and the guards were shooting at it. It looked like a huge bodybuilder, covered in veins and spikes. There was something big and red growing over its eyes and it looked blind, but it managed to find the guards easily. And then when it stepped out of the elevators, the alarms went off and the front doors sealed. Me and Diego took off down to the west wing of the facility building – thank God they didn't get locked off – but one of the guards blasted me in the thigh. We managed to get to the armory and we've locked ourselves in there.

That was one of the scariest things I've ever seen, I think I nearly crapped and pissed myself at the same time. That thing _looked_ human, but it was too tall. It was practically crouching as it came out of the elevators. My leg hurts like hell, Diego bandaged it but it still hurts. It's soaked through, but the bleeding seems to be slowing.

June 20th, 2006

Looks like we should have planned better before going inside the armory. There's no food except for some candy bars that we bought from the vending machine, and no water. I don't want to go outside because if that thing is still out there...

My leg is throbbing. Something's pounding on the door outside, and it sounds like an animal. Wait, there's more than one. They sound almost _human_...

June 21st,2006

Me and Diego went outside to get some food, but it was a mistake. The hallway looked clear, but as we were going along it something darted out and started ripping into Diego's back. It looked like a praying mantis, only it was the size of a person. I got Diego away from it and the bastard slashed my arm open. We just managed to get back to the armory and I blew the sucker's head off as it tried to get in. Diego's unconscious but moaning... I don't know if he'll make it.

June 23rd, 2006

Diego's bleeding has stopped, and so has my arm. It throbs, though. I swear it looked like it was physically throbbing. Diego is propped up against the wall and seems to be in high spirits, despite the injuries.

My arm isn't throbbing, although the cut is itchy. That can't be good. I've wrapped it and tried to keep it as clean as possible. I want to scratch it, it's so bad. My head hurts too.

-get aspirin

-get water & food, maybe

-bandages

June 24th, 2006

I don't feel good... was that thing's claws infected with something? I might need a tetanus shot or something, and so does Diego. He keeps scratching his back despite what I say. I hope there's somebody else out there rather than us...

June 25th, 2006

I feel a bit better but the headaches are worse. The cut on my arm is swollen and infected-looking, but it doesn't actually hurt too badly. That worries me. Is something wrong?

UPDATE we can hear someone outside. I can't make out much of what he's saying, but he's talking to himself and seems to be walking back and forth. We also heard some tearing sounds coming from outside. Is that guy doing what I think he's doing...?

June 26th, 2006

Man, my head hurts. I'm barely able to keep my eyes open, it stings so badly. Diego's walking around alright, but he looks a little bit pale. And I had a look at the wound on my arm; it's clotted, but the flesh has turned a dirty brown colour. It's also sealing up, which has got me worried that it may be gangrenous. And I've gotten blisters on my shoulder and legs, but I have no idea how I could have gotten them.

At about 9:00 last night we heard the sound of car engines. Finally, the backup is here!

June 27th, 2006

There's definitely something wrong with me. My skin... it looks like it's been drained of blood, and the even though the cut on my arm has sealed it's oozing out blood. And it doesn't hurt _at all_. My fingers and toes have gone numb, and there's a weird tingling going up my arm... Diego says he has the same thing, only up his back. We've decided to go outside even though it doesn't seem like we'll be able to fight off anything.

We went outside and found the remains of the mantis. It looked like it had been picked clean by something. It was disgusting, sure, but looking at the remains made me start to feel hungry... what the hell is happening!?

We heard a gunfight coming from the west wing. Diego said he'd check it out tomorrow... does he think he can do it?

June 28th, 2006

Me and diego went back ouside again. We've armed ourselves with a shotgun, handgun and some additional ammo. Strangely I don't think we need it... but that's ridiculous. We decided that we have to scout the facility and find any other survivors, then bring them back. After hearing the gunfight yesterday we're pretty confident about finding survivors.

June 29th, 2006

I went upstairs to the third floor, and found an ijured guard up there. He was a mess, covered in cuts and scratches. He tired to get away but then one of those mantises dragged him back inside one of the rooms. I followed them in and shot the mantis to pieces but it was too late The mantis had torn his throat out. I'm going to go back to the east wing and look for the rest of the guards, if they're still alive.

The numbnes is going up to my knees and elbows, and it's getting hard to breath. Still no pain though.

I'm scared

June 30th, 2006

Something is really wrong with me I know it. Another guard showed up when I went exploring around the mess hall and he blasted me through the leg. It didn't hurt and very little blood came out. That's right, I forgotten about the other hole there. That guard.

June 31st, 2006

The mantises are back. this time they came after me. I think it might be from the wound or is it the blood on my shirt? I dont know. God I feel terrible. The head hurts and now I feel numb and cold all over. its hard to write.

update: I killed one of the mantises. It followed me into the storeoom and I shot it. Then, I don't know why, I got one of its legs and started eating. I feel like I should be disgusted but it was too nice. That's... creepy. I liked it because now I feel less hungry.

June 32nd, 2006

One of the researchers ran into the storeroom. he took one look at me and screamed and took off. Why the hell was he unarmed in the first place? I'm following him across the place. I can smell him realy weell... strange.

July 3rd, 2006

I got the dates wrong. I think this is where it's at right now, because i think I'm losing track of time.The place is bigger than I thought it was. Maybe I'll go back up to the manor and see if Campbell is there, the prick. _he's_ the one that caused all this to happen in the first place I know it.

July 4th, 2006

My god, I'm a mess. I got a good look at myself in the bathrroom mirror today. My skin's pasty white and its stretched over the cheekbones. I have a cut on my eyebrow thats not so much blleeding blood as it is _oozing_ it. and the worst part is probably my eyes, they look like white lumps over white. Glazed. What's happened to me?

I met back up with diego. He's just like me, but unlike the scientist guy I din't feel hungry when I saw him. and I don't fell tired. Great, insomniac alert. Maybe they should have put that one up as an alrm for the facility.

That scientis came by today. He seems funny, like a guy on pepsi and sugar.said that he was going to get an old report from an Umbrella, or something. I saw him the day they locked the basement. He sseems more forgetful than me.

July 5th, 2006

I ate one of the steaks from the freezer last night. it was cold but good, like it was fresh. Another guard and four scientists showed up as well. we all look the sme for some reason. One of the scietists reckons that wev'e been 'infected" with some kinda virus... sounds like "A-Virus" or something. the other guard loks the worst, his arm is gone. It isn't bleeding at all and he's indifferent about it.

July 6th 2006

Something came along last nigt and killed the onearmed guard. It's Mister Muscles from the elevator room. The scientist said that it was calle Hybrid. i asked why and she said that it was because it used experiments from an old company. that might explain some things.

Geez, my spelling's terrible. I blame my numbe fingers.

The scientist found a guard outside. It looks like he had been stung by something. still, the scientist had blood all over his mouth. Did he do what I think he did?

July 7th, 2006

I listened to the short-wave earpiece in the guards ear. There's a second strike team in the mountians around the facility and manor, and they need confirmation on wheter assistance was needed. About two people responded. Diego and the scientist decided to get them , because it would help with the rations. Not enough steak apparetly. Where's the beef ?

July 8th, 2006

Diego bought a piece of meat and I ate it. I think they got the guard because I hear d him on the earpiece last night. oh man, I don't want to think about what I just ate.

July 9th, 2006

i went to the living quarters. Found the scientist and tried to stop him, buthe shot himself. There's a lot of blood up here not all of it new. There's a dead dog as well. lookes like the ones we use for patrolling. I could smell Hybrid had been up here. Wait, getting siddetraked. I can hear the other team preparing to come in. and there's someone in the scientists bedroom. Ill wait.

July 10th, 2006

She shot me, I think he name is eliot. Right in the throat. Hurts like hell, even though I cant feel anything. I don't know why I waited up here, but she's terified. I feel sorry and I'll go. Leave her alone.

The guard who Diego and the other person got came to us. Hes like us bu some skin is missing. I said sorry in case I took it. how heartless. Said it didn't matter but was hungy.

July 11th, 2006

don't know the dat but Campbell is getting the forces together. Old fart is up in the manor. i'll get him for what he did to the others.

July 12h, 2006

That strike forse, reember? Came in last night. shot up the mantises and then tried to get us. I hid and got one when hes back was turned. Tried to stop but I bit him on the neck. dont want to hurt him thogh. and I can't get the blood off my chin. He has a gun. That wound on my leg, I got that when I was looking for the guard on wednesday.

No wait I wasn't. god the diary looks like my mind is going but it feels good. Apart from the headache and the cold i fell alright, its just writing. memori is going.

July 2006

they force has me. I told them that I wouldnt hurt them and they let me come out. One shot me when they saw the body inside. i must have been hungry, or something. Cambpell is alright and he had me put into a room. They said that it could be a chance to obseve. bastards. i'm not an animal.

July 2006

Mayeb I should tell them about hybrid. else they might get hurt. Well, looks like this is the end. I think I can write a bit better now that the numbe is gone.

July 2006

Mister speyer came back. he told me that Campbell was responsible for the virus that changed me and te others. i knew it! he said that he was going to try and get me out, because he has a plan for him.

As long as I get too eat, i'm fine.

xx-x

**A.N.:** So then, reviews? I'd really like to know what you thought of the story. :)


End file.
